Hidden gift
by Scar Lawliet
Summary: Mello olvido por completo el cumpleaños de Matt, para compensarlo busca un regalo ¿que sera?


**Hola a todos! bueno este fic se suponia que lo iba a publicar en el cumpleaños de Matt (1 de febrero) pero... no lo termine a tiempo ._. gracias a las tareas, proyectos, etc, etc ¬¬ **

**Pero bueno ya lo acabe! (4 días después de lo esperado -.-') **

**Bueno ¡Feliz cumpleaños Matt! :D**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>~Hidden gift ~<p>

***Enero 30- 8:00 PM***

"_Maldición…. Maldito trabajo... Maldito Matt…el sabia que el proyecto de Pitágoras es para mañana y aun así me pidió que lo acompañara para jugar en su consola… ¡¿y tu? ¡Ahí vas de idiota a decirle que si!... "_

El chico de cabellos claros se encontraba en su habitación compartida, solo, revolviéndose entre un montón de papeles. Apoyo el bolígrafo en el papel empezando su trabajo, de vez en cuando buscaba información en la portátil del pelirrojo para ayudarse un poco.

Usar el aparato hizo recordar las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho minutos antes.

_-¡JA! … Al parecer no eres tan bueno en los videojuegos como yo- _

_-Claro, ¡yo no me la paso todo el día pegado al maldito aparato!- contesto frustrado _

_El pelirrojo rio._

_-Creo que me acostare un rato- suspiro- mañana será un día muy largo._

_-¡Eres un inútil! Apenas son las siete y media, no puedo creer que ya estés cansado-rio-¡no has hecho nada en todo el día!- _

_-¿Acaso no sabes que día es mañana?- pregunto el pelirrojo parándose de la cama. _

_El chico se quedo mirando la ventana pensativo. De repente se acordó…_

_-¡DEMONIOS!- grito- ¡mañana se entrega el trabajo del profesor Joseph! ¡Demonios Matt! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? … ¡Tu no vas a su clase, pero te dije que me lo recordaras! ¡Eres un inútil!_

_El pelirrojo quedo atónito ante la respuesta de su compañero, mirando al chico con resentimiento. _

_-Mello… como puedes ser tan…- se acercó al el - olvídalo… - evitando su mirada salió de la habitación, soltando la puerta estruendosamente. _

_-Que demonios te… mierda espero que el tiempo me alcance- _

…

Mello se encontraba en la mesa revisando el informe terminado, pensando acerca de lo que había pasado tan solo hace unos momentos. _"¿Qué demonios le pasa?... espera un momento…"_

El chico tomo su cuaderno examinando la fecha de entrega: Febrero 1.

"_Primero de Febrero… "- _ el rubio hizo una mueca – _"¡eres un idiota Mello!"_

-El cumpleaños de Matt- susurro dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente- lo olvide por completo… ¡mierda!

Dejando el informe en la mesa salió disparado hacia la puerta con la finalidad de encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Corría por los pasillos con desesperación, había sido un idiota como diría el, ahora solo le importaba encontrar a Matt y disculparse con el. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo e inhalar su dulce aroma, sentir su rostro en su cuello, y sus fuertes y bien formados brazos alrededor de él.

"_¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?..."_ Se detuvo con fuerza al ver la imagen de ellos mismos abrazándose con ternura. Una voz lo saco del shock.

-¿Mello? ¿Estas bien?-

-¿oh? Si… ¿Near?- el albino asintió- ¿Has visto a Matt?

-Hace un rato lo vi pasar… se veía algo enojado- dijo mirando al rubio con cautela- ¿todo esta bien?

-Si, no pasa nada- Mello noto que las manos del albino jugaba con una cajita envuelta, algo así como un regalo- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ahh… es para Matt, por lo de su cumpleaños- contesto alzándola- es una memoria USB en donde puede guardar…

-¡Si, lo se, lo se!... Ahh… lo siento- suspiro- Es solo que… olvídalo. Lo buscare yo mismo.

"_¡¿Como el albino se pudo acordar y yo no?"_

Mello decidió no ir a buscarlo, ya regresaría. Ahora tenia que encontrar algo más importante… el regalo perfecto para Matt.

Tendría que ser algo con mucho valor, que le gustara al pelirrojo y que fuera genial. Pensó en las miles de cosas que le podía regalar, pero ¿Qué tienda de electrónica estaría abierta a las nueve y media de la noche?

Tal vez podría escaparse en la mañana, pero todo su dinero había sido gastado en la caja de chocolates que había comprado la semana pasada.

"_Mierda…piensa Mello, piensa…" _

El rubio se quebró la cabeza pensando en un buen regalo para su compañero de toda la vida, con el cual había pasado tantos momentos, tantos buenos como malos. Pero algo le oprimía el corazón, se sentía una muy mala persona por olvidar semejante fecha importante.

Tomo una de sus barras de chocolate y se recostó en su cama, la cual se encontraba alado de la del pelirrojo. Le dio un mordisco al chocolate disfrutando al máximo su sabor entre sus labios. Era delirante para el. Cuando termino su chocolate, se dispuso a buscar al pelirrojo -ya que no tenia idea de cual iba a ser su regalo- y tratar de disculparse, pero en ese mismo momento un Matt muy enfadado cruzo la puerta de su habitación, encerrándose en el baño que se encontraba en el fondo, sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada. Mello se quedo quieto en su lugar, esperando una señal.

Impaciente se dirigió a la puerta del baño tratando de entrar, pero esta estaba cerrada.

-¿Matt?- dijo tocando la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

-Vamos Matt- alzo un poco mas la voz- Yo… lo siento no debí gritarte así… ¿Matt?

El rubio tuvo que dar dos pasos atrás para que el pelirrojo no le pegara con la puerta, salió como una bala dirigiéndose a su cama, arropándose con las colchas, dándole la espalda al choco-adicto.

-Buenas noches_ Mihael_-

"_¿Mihael?"_

El adicto a los videojuegos nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, amenos que estuviera demasiado enojado.

"_Tengo que arreglar esto de alguna manera… Matt… perdón por ser un idiota."_

Sus ojos de zafiro se humedecieron, haciendo que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Este inmediatamente las enjuago metiéndose en su cama, trazando un plan para darle el mejor cumpleaños a su mejor amigo.

…

***Febrero 1- 9:30 AM***

El sol no tardo en salir, los rayos atravesaban la habitación de los dos jóvenes, dando directo al chico adicto a los videojuegos. Este despertó poco apoco, estirándose para dejar que los músculos engarrotados se relajaran.

"_Feliz cumpleaños para mi_" –pensó con amargura.

La cama a su costado estaba vacía y desordenada, lo que significaba que Mello no estaba en la habitación.

"_Menos mal" _

Atravesó la habitación dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha. Abrió la regadera, dejando que el agua se resbalara por cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor. Después de dar un largo suspiro, salió de la habitación, vestido con sus botas nuevas que había recibido anticipadamente por parte del director.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, dando una sensación de soledad. Los copos de nieve caían del cielo, dando una fresca brisa invernal.

Iba directo hacia el jardín, teniendo en mente jugar debajo del abeto, cuando de repente una cálida mano lo tomo por el hombro, haciendo que se volteara.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos frente a frente.

Sus ojos esmeraldas por un momento brillaron de felicidad, pero se volvieron a apagar al instante.

Los ojos color cielo lo miraban fijamente, tomando su mirada como rehén. En su rostro se dibujo una mueca de arrepentimiento. El pelirrojo volteo su mirada, zafándose de esos ojos zafiro que lo hipnotizaban, hizo un ademan de alejarse pero el rubio lo tomo por la muñeca acercándose mas a él.

-Matt… antes de que te alejes, quiero decirte algo- suspiro- s-sabes que soy un idiota, y que puedo ser simplemente la persona mas egoísta de todo el planeta y…

-Eso ya lo se- musito

- No me lo tienes que echar en cara tampoco…- bajo la mirada- tal vez me merezca esto… dios porque es tan difícil… yo solo quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido de todo lo que te dije anoche… no eres un inútil… al contrario tu siempre has estado aquí con migo, en los momentos buenos y malos, me has estado soportando y aguantado todos estos años, cosa que otros no podrían hacer gracias a mi condenado carácter , eres la única persona con la que me puedo mostrar tal y como soy, y… has hecho tantas cosas por mi y…¡ yo solo te pago diciéndote que eres un inútil y olvidando tu cumpleaños por completo!

-Mello…

-Calla, aun no termino- tomo con fuerza su mano, mirándolo a los ojos- hare que este cumpleaños sea el mejor cumpleaños de toda tu vida… ¡hoy seré tu esclavo personal! Podrás hacer lo que quieras, pedirme lo que quieras, hoy soy todo tuyo.

Lo último se malentendió, haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos.

-A lo que me refiero es que… yo… este será un día solo para Matt, ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos y vamos al puesto de videojuegos?... Ahh mierda no tengo dinero, pero tal vez podamos ir…

-Mello…

-¿Tienes hambre? Te hare un buen desayuno que tal si…

-Mello…

- Oh! Ya se podemos ir a ese club que tanto te gusta y…

-¡MELLO!- los dos se miraron dándose cuenta de que se habían acercado demasiado, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, que su deseo por estar mas cerca el uno con el otro aumentara, y que todos esos sentimientos salieran al exterior.

-Mello…-susurro el pelirrojo- no hay nada que perdonar…

El rostro del rubio se ilumino, mirando cada una de las perfectas fracciones del pelirrojo. No se había dado cuanta lo guapo que era hasta ahora.

Inconscientemente el pelirrojo tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos acercándolo un poco más, mientras que el rubio rodeaba con sus brazos su nuca. Sus labios se juntaron poco a poco, en un suave y tierno beso. Y al mismo tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que lo único que necesitaban ese día era estar juntos.

A falta de aire se separaron, mirándose a los ojos en todo momento.

-Feliz cumpleaños Matt- susurro

Juntaron sus labios una vez más, esta vez más apasionadamente.

-¿Sabes?...-dijo entre sus labios- este es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido, y todo gracias a ti…-

-Matt…

El pelirrojo lo rodeo por los brazos, juntando sus cuerpos. Supo que desde ese momento ya nada iba a ser igual, ya que siempre lo tendría junto a él. No importara que pasar en el futuro… ahora lo único que le importaba era el… su regalo escondido.

* * *

><p><strong>y que les parecio? algún review? :3 <strong>

**se aceptan sugerencias y/o criticas (: **

**sin mas que decir...**

**S.**


End file.
